The present invention relates to a novel support device for a post that may take the form of a hollow or solid member.
Traffic markers or posts, referred to as delineators or channelizes, are commonly used on roadways to control traffic flow and to alert operators of vehicles to hazards. Traffic markers extend vertically from the surface of the pavements, specifically functioning to provide visibility or significant distances. Traffic markers are often contacted by vehicles and, thus, such markers require a high degree of flexibility and durability in order to remain in place.
In the past, many marker supports have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,484 shows a novel marker support which is intended to resist vehicle impacts. In this regard, the US patent documents cited in U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,484 are incorporated by reference to the present application, as a whole, to denote the field of invention for the present application.
Unfortunately, vehicles tend to not only graze impact traffic markers, but often are the source of tire run-over and straddle hits. It is estimated that such contact with traffic markers may exert up to 73,000 lbs of force thereupon. Also, following the reception of such run-over and straddle hits, traffic markers must resume an original upright position to function, as heretofore described.
Thus, a support device for a marker which is extremely durable and flexible would be a notable advance in the vehicle traffic arts.